


(Pic) - Abyssal

by TheDrunkSoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Dub!Con, HTP, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkSoldier/pseuds/TheDrunkSoldier





	(Pic) - Abyssal




End file.
